


Devil's pride

by idontshipiyatch



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, MC & brothers friendship, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipiyatch/pseuds/idontshipiyatch
Summary: Bubbles of giddy satisfaction burst between your ribs seeing Lucifer smile at the comment, and you eagerly nudge him to get changed too. He complies and you can’t tame an appraising look after he’s done.“Please don’t ever wear that in front of anyone else,” you hum, and he quirks a curious eyebrow at you as he finally joins you on the bed.“Why not?”Gently pushing him on his back, you give him a teasing grin, “The mighty firstborn in sweatpants is a privileged sight I officially claim as my own only.”
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 251
Collections: Obey Me





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh c’mon, MC, ya can’t tell him!”

Giving Mammon a side glare, you put your hand up so he stops shoving his face in your personal space and sigh, “You sound no better than a petulant child.”

Crossing his arms he huffs, “Yeah, well ya sound like Lucifer with your fancy words.”

You quirk an eyebrow at him and flashes him a smile that makes him stumble back.

“I’ll make sure to tell him about your keen observation when I see him.”

He frowns, mumbling that he only got half of what you were saying, and his pout tugs at your heart enough to take pity on him so you close your book and shift on your chair to face him.

“Convince me you had a good reason to spend that much money, if I consider it was a worthy expense I won’t tell Lucifer.”

Leaping at the offer, he jumps on your desk and crosses his legs before proceeding to drag you into a dreadfully long rant that snatches the title for most terribly argued plea from the one he gave you last week.

He’s so caught up in his attempt to make his case sound less ridiculous than it is that he doesn’t notice Satan slipping in the seat next to you.

“What’s he rambling about?” asks the blonde demon as he watches his brother energetically spilling nonsense.

“I told him I wouldn’t tell Lucifer he spent another massive sum if he could convince me it was a worthy expense.”

Your explanation prompts a chuckle from your friend and he gives you a teasing smile, “You’re becoming more and more like him.”

Chuckling, you suddenly clasp your hand on Mammon’s thigh to snap him out of his misery which startles him off the desk before winking at Satan, “Our lovely dummy said the same thing.”

A protest raises from the floor and you exchange an amused glance with Satan as his sibling scrambles back to his feet.

“So, are ya convinced?” he asks, re-adjusting his jacket with a pout.

You really aren’t, but you still give Satan a small shake of head to stop him before he can taunt his brother with the stinging truth of his unbelievably epic failure.

“I won’t tell Lucifer-” you start and his blue eyes widen, “But I won’t lie if he asks me about it.”

Hesitation crosses Mammon’s expression and you can almost see his struggle to figure out if he should be relieved or annoyed by your decision, but Beelzebub’s voice interrupts his thinking before he can damage his brain cells.

“MC, Lucifer wants to see you,” he informs before drifting away to ask around for snacks.

Surprised that he didn’t text you first you check your DDD only to find that Lucifer had indeed summoned you to his room whilst you were listening to Mammon and groans.

“What’s wrong?” asks Satan as he balls a piece of paper to throw in his sibling’s face.

“He always gets annoyed when I miss his texts,” you explain before gathering your things and your friend ignores Mammon’s outraged rant about being older to tease you instead. “Oh c’mon, what’s he gonna do? If anyone can get away with things like that it’s you.”

He points at your necklace with a grin, “Don’t think he’ll get too mad at his future wife for a missed message.”

Fondly rolling your eyes, you smile, granting him the point and shuffle in your bag for a pack of sweets that you throw at Beel before turning to Mammon to affectionately ruffle his hair as goodbye.

His complaints follow you as you exit the classroom and you don’t need magic to know Satan is still making fun of his flushed cheeks by the time you reach Lucifer’s room.

Knocking on the door, you briefly scroll through your DDD as you wait for the demon to come open the door.

The usual frown shadowing his face fades when he sees you and your lips twitch upwards as you step inside.

“Did you need my help with something?” you ask but he shakes his head as he closes the door.

“No, my gem, I just wanted to see you, my apologies if it disturbed what you were doing.”

You think about Mammon agitating his arms in the air as he struggles to string decent arguments together and shrug, “I wasn’t doing much don’t worry about it.”

He doesn’t voice it but you see his shoulders relax a little and you smile at him.

“Is work giving you a hard time?” you enquire, and he sighs so you nod with an understanding hum. Discarding your jacket and bag by his desk, you then accept his open palm and let him guide you to his bed.

Sitting down first, you lean back to happily spread across the smooth bed sheets and cock a curious eyebrow at him, tempted to speak to ask him what he needs.

But you tone down the impulse and instead decide to keep quiet, comfortable with the silence as you watch him undress until he’s only wearing his long sleeve shirt and slacks.

A little click of tongue escapes you as he is about to join and you point to his dresser, “Comfy clothes, Lucifer, you can’t relax in those,” you say with a pointed look, and his lips twitch up in amusement when you add, “Bring me a shirt too, please.”

Glancing at you as he opens a drawer, you catch the hint of a smirk as he says, “Just a shirt, gem?”

“Why, do you want me to wear more layers?” you tease as you watch him pick the requested items. “Weird choice, but I don’t mind,” you chuckle, and he shakes his head as he makes his way back to you.

Beckoning you off your back with a finger, he fondly sighs when you refuse to budge and instead wriggles out of your clothes from your spot.

“You’re more childish than Mammon at times, my gem,” he chides, but you detect the hint of a grin in his tone and it flickers in the look he darts on you when you exchange your outfit for the shirt he brought you.

Deciding to play along, you giggle a reply as you slip on the shirt, hilarity increasing when his hands move to help your properly put it on, “Dare I brag that I come close sometimes, but he is the one true master of childishness, I can only dream to dethrone him.”

Bubbles of giddy satisfaction burst between your ribs seeing Lucifer smile at the comment, and you eagerly nudge him to get changed too. He complies and you can’t tame an appraising look after he’s done.

“Please don’t ever wear that in front of anyone else,” you hum, and he quirks a curious eyebrow at you as he finally joins you on the bed.

“Why not?”

Gently pushing him on his back, you give him a teasing grin, “The mighty firstborn in sweatpants is a privileged sight I officially claim as my own only.”

The explanation makes him laugh and he gives you a soft smile before tucking a strand behind your ear.

“How was lunch with Diavolo?” he enquires as you let your fingers lightly waltz across his heart.

A grin pops on your lips at the question, “As entertaining as you could expect,” you chuckle, “I think he’s more excited about our relationship than we are sometimes.”

“Knowing him he might be,” muses Lucifer, “And he’s extremely fond of you,” he adds, hand drifting to rest on your lower back, “He rambles on about you and the human things you show him all the time.”

Not surprised but definitely pleased by that, you smile, “I wonder if the excitement will fade after a few trips.”

“I hope so,” half-heartedly groans Lucifer, “If not he might end up volunteering to handle the embassy once it’s set up.”

Giggling at the prospect of Diavolo brightly welcoming humans at the front desk, you share the image with Lucifer when he watches you with curious amusement.

“Who do you think will be in charge though?” you ask, head tilting with a pensive pout, “I’d say Satan is a good choice but I don’t know if he’d want to do it.” Pausing, your lips curve upwards. “Actually he might if it means getting away from the others.”

Chuckling at the argument, his brow then slightly furrows, catching your attention so you meet his eyes, “What is it?”

He hesitates, which in itself is enough to take you aback, but his voice is steady when he speaks up, “How would you feel if I volunteered for the position?”

Quiet from surprise, you then give him a smile, toning down the excitement the proposal prompts to avoid making him change the subject towards more familiar waters.

“I’d obviously be happy about it, Luci,” you hum with a grin, “Even with regular trips to the Devildom I still will mainly be in the human realm, having you there would mean I get to see you a lot more.”

Your answer eases his expression to pleased fondness and you glance at his lips, tempted to steal him a kiss but tame the urge, unwilling to get distracted from the unexpected topic of conversation.

“I will inform Diavolo that I am interested in the position then,” he says, and you roll your eyes at the false modesty, “As if he’d say no to that.”

Expecting the tease to amuse him, you tilt your head with a curious expression when Lucifer instead cups your cheek, “You never know for sure, my gem.” He pauses. “I thought it plausible you’d be against the idea.”

“Why?” you frown, “You’re a grown demon, Lucifer, the only things tying you down are the things you choose, even if you decided to go trekking in the Arctic for an undefined period of time I’d be supportive.”

Your example earns you a dubious look so you chuckle, “Okay, fine, I’d miss you like crazy so I’d only be happy about it on the surface but the point is I’m just happy you’re putting yourself first and doing things you want to do.”

Features softening with the hint of a smile, he brushes his thumb across your cheekbone, attentive as your lashes flutter at the touch.

“I want to go to be with you, my gem.”

The small gasp tumbling down your lips makes him smile, “I’ve lived in both Heaven and Hell for thousands of years, and-” gently grazing a fingertip on your necklace he locks eyes with you before continuing, “You’ve already promised me your eternity, but I want you to live your human life to the fullest.”

Pushing himself up to rest on his elbow, he brings you closer. “I never thought it’d be something I’d want to experience, but living in the human realm with you, getting to know about your world through your eyes, it’s something I want.”

Exhaling, he gives you a tender look. “The human realm will still be yours to roam after you turn, but I’d like to be by your side when you do it as a human.”

Thoughts fumbling with the storm of emotions his words unleashed, you let out a little laugh, heart furiously thumping in your chest as you meet his eyes. “If you hadn’t already proposed I think I would have done it right now.”

He kisses you and you taste his smile as he gently nudges on your back.

“You make me happy, my gem,” he whispers and presses another chaste kiss on your lips. “Diavolo’s vision didn’t resonate with me at first but you make me want to see what cohesion between the three realms would look like.”

Stroking your hair, his other hand fiddles with the chain of your necklace. “I am the avatar of pride, my gem, and you, your fierce spirit, your dedication, your smiles-” trailing off as he casts a tender gleam on you, he clears his throat before carrying on.

“I am proud, so proud to claim you mine and wherever you go is where I want to be. You and I are a power couple, I trust you, and you’re right I want to do what makes me happy now.”

Unable to help a laugh at the term, your nose scrunches up in amusement when, after stealing a kiss, you say, “So you do listen when Levi’s talking.”

Huffing, he rolls on his back to lay by your side, “That’s the thing you picked on?”

“You have to admit when it comes out of your mouth, it’s hard not to,” you argue with a giggle as you shuffle to rest your head on his shoulder.

Taking a few seconds to shake off the lingering flecks of hilarity, you close your eyes before talking. “I don’t even know what to say, Luci,” you hum, “Besides that I love you, and that being part of your happiness makes me more happy than I could ever put into words.”

Fingers trail along your shoulder in a light touch, “That’s enough for me.”

Smiling, you drape an arm across his chest and the flickers of devotion coursing through your system whenever you’re with Lucifer flow with increased intensity as he uses the steady rhythm of your breaths to let go of the pressure and fall into a comfortable lazy daze.


	2. Chapter 2

Stretching on the plush blanket, you let your sunglasses dip down your nose as you glance at the boys playing in the water but lay back down before Mammon can spot you’re awake, unwilling to be dragged back into the merry chaos just yet.

The rays of the sun pleasantly tickle your skin and you sigh, happy as you let yourself bask in the earthy smell waltzing with the hints of fresh water mixing in the breeze.

You hear steps approaching and briefly tense, but the pace is unhurried so your shoulders loosen in relief knowing you’re not about to get scooped up and thrown in the lake or drenched with giddy excitement to force you into a wild chase.

“Hi, baby,” you mumble without moving, but your toes wriggle to greet Lucifer as he sits down next to you.

The fingers brushing your lower back are cool, and you smile picturing him glistening with droplets.

“Hi, my gem.” Rolling on your side to face him, you smile up at him and the curve of your lips must do a good job at beckoning him for a kiss because he leans forward and cups your face before gently pecking you on the mouth.

Scooting up to rest on your elbow, you glance at his shoulders and chuckle, “C’me here you need sun cream.”

He diligently moves to sit between your legs as you fumble in your bag for the bottle, and you feel his fingers trail up your legs as he waits for your hands to start applying the cream onto the warm skin.

“For a demon, you’re pretty weak against the sun, treasure,” you tease, thumbs softly digging into the muscles, and he huffs but doesn’t protest when you hand him the pair of sunglasses he smartly decided to leave with you when he went to join his brothers in the water earlier.

“Only Mammon and Diavolo can stand their ground against it,” he sighs, “But in my defense, it is a pretty valiant opponent,” he replies, and you smile, “Fair enough.”

Rubbing the solar protection onto his arms you then move to his back and can’t help a tease. “What’s not fair on the other hand is how fast you put cream on me, but when I do it for you it takes ages,” you complain in a playful whine and he glances back at you with a smirk, “Are you saying you don’t like how broad my back is?”

Pursing your lips sheepishly, you shake your head, “Nope, I take that back, it’s a true blessing.” Pausing, you nudge him to turn around and a grin etches on your face when he gently grabs your legs to hook them on either side of him.

“Plus, I think the real troublemakers for sun cream are Beel and Diavolo, we go through tubes with those two.”

The weight of the bottle when you grasp it proves your point and you giggle, “We actually should go buy some later, we’re about to run out.”

Agreeing with a hum, Lucifer watches you diligently rub the cream on his chest and you can’t help getting flustered by the fondness gleaming at you even after you’re done.

“What?” you squirm with a pout and he tilts his head, amused by your reaction. “Am I not allowed to admire my wife?”

He sounds as smug as he looks so you avert the playful spark in his eyes by shoving the bottle of sun cream back in the bag, but he’s still expectantly looking at you when you turn your attention back to him.

Ignoring your complaint that you just put cream on him, Lucifer pulls you closer and links his hands behind you to keep you tucked against him.

“The sun might not favor me, but it certainly favors you, my gem,” he says, and you can’t contain the smile blooming at the praise.

“Can I safely declare that you’re glad we came then?” you ask with a small grin that widens when Lucifer agrees with a little nod, “I had good reasons to be reluctant but yes, my gem, you may.”

Hands trailing along his shoulders, you beam at him, “A group retreat to celebrate the opening of our fifth embassy, we had to go full out, treasure.”

The argument earns you an amused cocked eyebrow and he fondly shakes his head. “You remind me of Diavolo at times, gem,” he hums and the hints of a chuckle pierce through the observation.

Winking, you grin, “I’m gonna take that as a compliment.”

“It is,” he assures before leaning in to kiss you.

Comfortable in his arms, you hook your legs around his waist after he guides you on your back but his touch instead of deepening, wanders off to sprinkle a trail of light presses from your face to your stomach.

Giggling when he purposely brushes sensitive spots, you tangle your fingers in his hair and bring him back up to kiss him with a smile.

“Let’s go back in the water, I’m pretty sure the weird noise in the background is Mammon getting murdered,” you whisper between your lips, and you chuckle seeing the shadow of a pout flashing on his features. “We can continue this in the lake after I’m sure they didn’t drown him.”

The bargain earns you an amused huff but Lucifer complies, and you reward him with a longer kiss after you’re both on your feet before heading to what seems to be an accurate representation of your guess.

Sighing at the sight, Lucifer quickly conceals his fondness when his brothers excitedly beckon you to join after spotting you, but you don’t miss it so you bring his hand to your lips and brushes a kiss on his knuckles before letting go to hop in the cool water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [chapter moodboard](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAk0MIPBg7Q/)
> 
> D.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mammon, Asmo, let go,” he sighs, and nearly rolls his eyes when they ignore the order, “Now.”

They reluctantly obey at the tone of his voice and you giggle but pat their hair before slipping out from the giddy embrace they trapped you as thank you for buying them ice cream earlier.

“Ya’re no fun, Lucifer,” grumbles Mammon, so you give him a smile that surely enough prompts one on his face as you extend your hand to offer Beel the cone you haven’t finished and that he’s been eyeing for a good five minutes.

Dropping a vague mention of a spot you heard was popular for partying when Asmo starts whining, you then grab your bag to finally join your husband by the entrance and, giving one last wave to the others, intertwine your fingers to lead the way out of the villa.

You catch the fleck of concern briefly taking over the crimson orbs as Lucifer darts a glance at the front door so you gently tug him forward.

“Don’t worry about them, they’re all set,” you reassure, “Satan’s with Simeon to explore the shops in the old town, I gave him the names of a few bookshops he’d like, Luke is gonna pop by soon to go check out the bakeries with Beel, Belphegor is taking a nap because we’re going stargazing tonight, Diavolo is sightseeing with Barbatos and Solomon, and Levi is gonna go to the mall with Mammon and Asmo in like an hour or two.”

An impressed huff precedes Lucifer giving your hand a gentle press as he says, “Your ability to handle my brothers will never cease to amaze me.”

Shrugging off the compliment with false nonchalance, you push your sunglasses higher up your nose and grin, “It’s not that hard once you’re used to it, plus it’s good practice for when we get our own little demons.”

You can tell the last part of your sentence etches a smile on his face without looking and your lips curve upwards as you feel his tender gaze before he lets go of your hand to instead wrap his arm around your waist and pull you close.

“I will have to agree with that,” he hums as you turn to step into a lively paved street, “They’re thousands of years old but I’ve given up hoping they will one day stop acting like children.”

Chuckling, you feel his fingers slip under your light top to brush against your hip, “You never know, maybe becoming uncles will suddenly push them into adulthood.”

He gives you a dubious but fond smile for the comment so you look back at him with a grin before taking your phone out of your pocket. Watching you search your screen, he doesn’t ask what you need the device for and simply follows you as you lead the way.

Surprise bloom on his features when you halt by a boat and curiosity tickles the carmine orbs as he watches you shake hands with the woman coming out of it to greet you.

You steal a glance at him, amused by the look he gives you after you’re both invited on board and you can’t help a wide grin to break through when he sees the setup on deck.

“What’s all this?” he asks as you guide him to the table while the captain moves to the back to start the engines.

“Well, we came to celebrate with everyone, but I wanted to treat you to something special,” you explain with a smile, “You always work hard, so I thought I’d remind you how much I appreciate the dedication you put into the projects.”

His brow quirks with amusement as you tug him on the plush bench seat. “Isn’t that supposed to be my job?”

You shake your head, “No, honey, it’s not,” you chuckle and playfully drapes your legs on his lap before grasping the glasses and handing him one for an impromptu toast.

“To Lucifer, mighty firstborn, loyal right hand of our prince, caring brother, dedicated worker, and last but not least,” you pause to clink your glasses together, “My husband.”

He drinks with a smile and you melt seeing the love sparkling in his eyes before he leans in to plant a kiss on your forehead. “I still don’t know what I have done to deserve your love, but whatever it is I’m grateful for it.”

Leaning your head on his shoulder, you tenderly smile, “Happiness is a good look on you, treasure.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Why do you love my brother?”

Glancing at Belphegor, you find in his eyes the curiosity lacking in his calm tone.

While the timing surprises you a little, you don’t hesitate when you answer, “He’s smart and strong-willed. He fumbles around with how sometimes but when he cares, he cares a lot. He’s loyal and true to his word. He’s blunt with his disappointment and scarce with praises-”

Pausing you give him a smirk, “Or at least with you guys,” you chuckle and Belphegor rolls his eyes, “But he values efforts, and he’s reliable. I know I can lean on him and I trust him.”

A hum responds to your declaration and you see a pensive expression etching on the demon’s face as he darts his eyes back up to the night sky.

“And here I thought it was just because he’s good looking.”

Fondly rolling your eyes at the tease, you grin when he shuffles close to rest his head on your stomach and you have to tame the urge to coo at him when he lets out a little sigh feeling your fingers card through his hair.

“I wouldn’t be married to him if he was just good looking, Belphie,” you huff, “Our children will be both cute and smart,” you boast and you can feel him laughing at the brag.

Silence settles again and Belphegor is positively close to purring against you when he speaks again. “I didn’t think you’d want children with him, you’re so young compared to all of us but you can make a big decision like that.”

“You’re old but you’re babies,” you retort and Belphegor snorts but doesn’t argue, “And I’m human, Belphie, we’re supposed to live life at the fullest. That means when you got something good in your grasp, you take it.”

Exhaling, you twirl a white strand between your fingertips. “I’m not saying we won’t try to have kids once Diavolo turns me but we don’t know if it’ll work, and I’ve been with Lucifer for five years, it might not seem like a lot to you but it is to me. I know I want a family with him, and starting it when I’m human isn’t just because Diavolo really wants to be the cool uncle for baby hybrids.”

He chuckles and you grin at the stars. “I promised him my eternity, it’s a concept I can’t possibly fully understand yet, and looking too far into the future honestly terrifies me.”

The confession gets Belphegor shifting on his other side to face you and you meet his eyes with a little smile. “All I know is that I love him and that in a year or two, you guys will probably have to start learning how to babysit.”

The position you’re in makes it a bit difficult but Belphegor moves his arms up to give you a hug before rolling on his back with his head once again pillowed on your stomach to resume star gazing.

“I admire you for that, knowing what you want I mean,” pausing, he reaches for your arm and drapes it over his chest. “And I know eternity is scary, it still scares me sometimes, but we’ll be here too so don’t worry too much about it.”

Brushing a grateful stroke on his cheek, you let out a deep exhale when he takes your hand to play with your fingers.

“I forgot a reason.” Curious eyes drift to your face and you smirk, “Being with Lucifer also means I get to have the best brothers in law.”

He rolls his eyes but you spot a grin as he playfully flicks you on the wrist, “That was cheesy,” he huffs before briefly pausing. “But I’m glad we have you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know what's funnier, Diavolo having the time of his life doing the macarena with the locals or you filming it,” says Solomon, lips quirked up in one of the smiles he knows infuriates everyone.

A glare responds to the taunt but Lucifer doesn't further it with a comment, too diligent on the task asked of him to let himself be distracted.

“Diavolo, please let these poor people play another song, they agreed to play it three times already,” you plead, as you tug the prince away from the middle of the market place in the old town set alive by the cheerful mood of a summer evening.

He concedes with a pout and Lucifer hands him the phone with a stare that makes you stifle a laugh before leaning in to get a kiss, but a hand wraps around your wrist right as your lips brush and you let out a little yelp when Asmodeus hurriedly pulls you back towards the crowd you just succeeded to get Diavolo away from, “MC, come dance with me!”

Chuckling at the scowl shadowing Lucifer’s features after the interruption, you send him an apologetic kiss from the tip of your fingers and your grin turns into a joyful laugh when he rolls his eyes but catches it.

You follow Asmodeus and mingle with the crowd, eagerly moving with the locals and your friend for a song or two until your attention drifts to the table you’re set at for dinner.

Giggling at the faces they all make, you wink at Asmodeus and you both wave your arms towards the group.

The face Mammon makes when he realizes you’re beckoning him to join makes you cackle, but not as much as his near face plant because of the haste he gets up with.

The others don’t budge yet, but you know as the night progresses you’ll have them all in the party mood so you let it go for now.

Lucifer is pleased when you return to his side a few songs later once the starters begin ornating the table and you slide next to him on the bench with a smile, a teasing gleam in your eyes when you spot him watching you as you run a hand through your hair.

Winking at your husband, you peck him on the cheek after his hand curls around your hip but quickly move your attention to the rest of your friends.

You notice they’re all doing exactly the same as usual so you fondly roll your eyes before tugging at your pact with Lucifer to use magic and ruffle their feathers.

Leviathan's phone, Satan’s book, and Mammon’s wallet are discreetly snatched off their hands to be floated into Lucifer’s bag behind the two of you, and you nudge Belphegor, who’s asleep next to you, awake with a big smooch on his cheek.

Diavolo laughs as he watches the scene unfold, keen interest sharing the golden orbs with amusement as all the brothers get quiet under a hard glare from Lucifer before their protests can escalate into full tantrums.

“Listen up children,” you start and that’s enough to trigger eye rolls that do a bad job at hiding that they want to laugh, “We’re all here together, there’s great food-” Beel nods with a grin and you nearly giggle halfway through your sentence. “Great weather, great music, and plenty of people to go have fun with. So no sulking, no brooding in your corner.”

Taking your glass, you raise it up and flash them a bright smile. “You don’t get this every day so cheer up suckers and enjoy the evening.”

The pep talk earns you a few grumbles, but you know your words have echoed right because Diavolo gives you a thumbs up and it only takes about ten minutes for the brothers to gradually ease into the mood.

You glance at Lucifer, expecting an amused smile, and while there is one brushing against your lips, you also catch the familiar spark of pride in the crimson orbs tenderly looking at you.

Pressing a kiss on the corner of his jaw, you then give him a smirk, “That also applies to you, treasure,” you hum, and you love the way his eyes lit up with a speck of challenge when he says, “Oh, and what I am supposed to do? Here I thought I was behaving perfectly.”

“You and I are dancing after dinner,” you declare, and the subtle order makes Mammon choke on his food so you send him a teasing look but don’t comment to save him the embarrassment of opening fire on him for a roast, knowing the others would all gladly jump on.

Lucifer’s lips curve up with a smugness matching the one in his eyes. “As you wish, my gem,” he says, and you stifle a laugh because Diavolo, never missing his shot to stir some chaos, suggests a dance competition.

Eyeing Barbatos with a pointed stare, he nods at you with the hint of a smile and distracts the prince before the idea can bloom into a battlefield you bet would only stay playful for five minutes.

With the competitive streak out of the way, the casual dancing you gradually lure everyone into during the breaks between each dish gets your friends to loosen up and off their seats, and although they all drift towards their habits after a few songs, you’re pleased to see they all look like they’re genuinely having fun.

Asmodeus flirts with the locals as he dances, Satan recognized the owner of a bookshop he visited during the afternoon and is talking books with her, Beelzebub is peeking around the food stands scattered around the marketplace with Belphegor, Leviathan is happily babbling about games with some local teens playing on their consoles and Mammon is thankfully too busy teasing Luke to be off spreading mischief.

Solomon and Simeon danced with you, and you’re still laughing at the angel’s struggles to take a photo in selfie mode when you walk back to the table for dessert, because, Solomon and you being the very helpful friends you are, decided to let Simeon attempt taking the photo to commemorate the moment.

He nearly broke your phone in the process, but the result is so funny you can’t even be bothered by the close encounter with the floor of your device.

You show the picture to Lucifer after you’ve slid back next to him when the desserts arrive, and he looks at you with amused curiosity because you and Solomon easily branded it one of the best pictures of the trip despite the utter mess happening on it.

The desserts don’t last long, and you enjoy them almost as much as the bickering keeping the table in a lively mood until your plates are empty and you give Lucifer a teasing look. “Showtime, treasure,” you grin, and he chuckles as he stands before offering you his hand to guide you to the dancefloor, ever so the gentleman.

In spite of the challenge that stirred the air when you declared you wanted to dance earlier, Lucifer and you move unhurried to the tempo of a lovely ballad.

Comfortable in his light embrace, you playfully make him twirl, laughing tenderly when he then swoops an arm around your waist to pull you close and steal you a kiss, lips curled into a soft grin also etched on yours too when you part.

The golden lights strung around the place agree with the moon to give Lucifer a glow that makes your heart so full, you wonder if words could ever properly transcribe the feeling.

But still, you know he shares the struggle so you smile and try anyway, relying on familiar simplicity, “I love you.”

His lips brush against your forehead, and you see his eyes flicker to your necklace, proud devotion gleaming in the crimson orbs. “I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see! i meant to post sooner but i had a little inspiration drought and couldn't finish this chapter for some reason, but hey, i finally have so hope you enjoy! :D  
> [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwodhCjFbQ8&list=PLUI3BSSy2rEML3ObpYhsH1zXBjlc448zG&index=91) is what got me back in the writing flow and helped me finish the chap :p

“Don’t put your hands on any that, Beel will bite you if you touch anything,” you warn as Solomon leans over your shoulder to peek at the food you’re preparing on the table Barbatos helped you set on a few feet away from the water.

Glancing at the demon, Solomon gives him an innocent hand wave when Beelzebub suspiciously squints at him from where he’s helping his brothers bring chairs in to form a decent dinner area.

“I won’t touch, I just wanna watch,” assures your friend so you huff but relent with a shrug, “Have a seat then.” He grins and flicks his fingers to snatch the chair Mammon was carrying and sits ignoring the demon’s protests. “Spend the day with me tomorrow.”

Surprised, you glance at him with a smile, “Sure,” you agree with a fond huff, “But why?”

“We need some human time,” he declares and, catching your dubious side-eye, he adds, “Human vacation time. This is different than our usual, it’s a holiday, it’s special, MC. So give me one day, Diavolo planned this thing long enough, you can spare me one day.”

Rolling your eyes, you flick some water at his face after rinsing some of the ingredients. “I’m the one who planned this,” you remind, “And I know you just want to make the guys jealous and stir shit up.”

He crosses his hands behind his head and grins, “So you’re in?”

“Yeah, duh,” you agree with a smirk that fades with a yelp because despite seeing him arrive, Solomon very helpfully did not warn you that Lucifer was right behind you. “You’re gonna give me a heart attack, treasure,” you chide.

Apologizing with a brief kiss on the corner of your jaw, he scans the contents of the table, “The barbecue is ready, I’d like to get started before Diavolo changes his mind and decides he wants to cook the meat.”

You have to bite back a laugh at the blunt honesty but he reads the sound on your face when you turn to look at him. “Alright, I’m done anyway,” you grin, stepping away before he can pick up on the mischief hanging in the air.

Grabbing Solomon on the way, you drag him along to help bring the snacks but Beelzebub snatches them to shove them in his arms. “You already cooked, MC, go relax,” he says between two munches on what you notice is a package peeking from his pocket.

You relent with a playful pat on his cheek and make your way over to the water, earning yourself a sleepy Belphegor clinging on your back that makes Solomon snort.

But the demon is well hooked around you and you know by experience that dislodging him is near impossible so you continue walking, flipping your friend off when he snickers at how you have to waddle around with your friend plastered against you.

“Belphegor, get off MC.” Lucifer’s reprimand only makes his brother hold onto you tighter and you gasp at the sudden pressure of the embrace.

“Belphie, you’re gonna break my ribs,” you complain, giving his arm a light smack and he looks genuinely sheepish so you roll your eyes but don’t dislodge him as you discard your flip flops on the grass before walking in the water to have it up to your ankles.

Feeling Belphegor getting the type of snuggly that hints at a nap, you squirm a bit in his arms, amused when it makes him pout back fully awake and, apologizing with a smile, unwrap his arms from your waist because you have a hunch he’s gonna fall asleep for good if you let him keep his spot.

“MC, I’m sleepy,” he groans, so you cross your arms and playfully grin before stepping back to have room to give the surface a light kick that sends drops of the cool water over him.

Amused by the mock gasp of offense the attack prompts, you laugh when a competitive gleam sparks in his eyes and take off with him chasing after you.

Leaving the water to put the odds in your favor, you hop back on the shore and run bare feet on the grass, laughing with him until you find Beelzebub and jump behind him to use him as a shield.

“Beel, protect me,” you giggle, playing hide and seek with his twin by peeking from the demon’s side, tongue sticking out as Belphegor tries to get you.

Arms wrap around your waist before Beelzebub can pick a side and your yelp of surprise shifts into mischievous laughter when Mammon winks at you before dashing off.

Legs dangling as he keeps you in his arms, you’re both giggling when he puts you down on the other side of the area you claimed for the evening and you don’t have to exchange a word before you start taunting the rest of his siblings.

The teasing is about to bring the others into what would soon turn into a merry chaos but Lucifer and Barbatos, who noticed Diavolo grinning at the scene and Beelzebub eyeing the two of you, call for dinner, saving your evening from the waging of a war that would playfully make a mess neither are inclined to clean up.

High-fiving Mammon as you both claim victory, you’re still cheekily smiling when you head towards your husband to get the meat he was cooking onto plates and pass it to the table safely guarded by Luke and Satan until everyone is seated.

“We should play the game for real after dinner,” you suggest halfway through the meal and Lucifer gives you a side-eye you ignore with a smile because the others are already agreeing to the idea and while you know what prompts your husband’s weariness, you really want to play.

And you will all probably be covered in mud and bruises by the time you head back, you especially, but the tingles of mischief course through your system, bearing the sparks of eagerness to make memories you’ll look back on with fond grins long after this vacation ends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: a little bit of angst in the beginning cause well i'm me, but it leads to the usual dose of fluff

“I’m fine.”

He presses on the wound, careful to dose his strength and not aggravate the injury.

“Lucifer, look at me,” you demand and he reluctantly shifts his eyes from the blood seeping through his figures to your face. “I don’t feel the pain.” You purposely omit to add _yet_. “Just keep pressure on it and I’ll be fine, okay?”

Jaw clenched, he nods but doesn’t talk, mind already pulled in too many directions to want to strike an argument with you and weaken the shield his powers create between you and the hurt that should have you squirming and screaming.

“It was bound to happen at one point,” you sigh, letting your head softly thud on the concrete after you rest it down, lashes fluttering shut because while Lucifer can filter most of the pain, he can’t block it all.

“It shouldn’t have happened,” he retorts, tone so strained you’d be doing your best to comfort him before he reaps at the seams if the bullet holes in you didn’t make the task too difficult to do more than entertain it as a mere thought.

Gulping, you hear him steady his breathing. “If we get a boy first, I want to name him Alexander.”

You can picture him blinking in confusion and smile.

“If it’s a girl, Aphrodite because she’ll be as beautiful as her father for sure and it’ll be a nice flip off to your dad to name your daughter after a different deity than him.”

A chuckle makes you crack an eye open and the tears of his turmoil rolling down the carmine orbs soften your voice.

“And then we’ll tell our children about that one time I got shot three-” He corrects you, “Five.” You huff with a grin that turns into a wince at the gesture. “Alright, five times, and still got out of it in one piece because their dad is a super husband, okay?”

Reluctant but somewhat appeased, you slip into unconsciousness with his soft-voiced reply. “Yes, my gem.”

x

“Did you kill them?”

Looking up from his book, his eyes immediately drift to the hospital food you’re toying with and the pout accompanying the idle twirling of the unappealing meal resting in your plate.

“I wasn’t allowed to,” he hums, closing his book before moving his chair closer to the bed. “They’ll be put on trial in the court of the three realms.”

Brows rising, you chuckle. “Really? Well look at that, something good did come out of me getting shot, settling for the selection of the opening trial was going to take months if not years.”

His frown only tames your hilarity by a little and you grab his hand. “I’m kidding, treasure,” you say and his stern stare tells you he doesn’t believe you for a second so you laugh but immediately clutch your abdomen with a groan. “When do I get the witch treatment again?”

The whine lurking in your question softens his expression and he gently strokes your cheek. “In a week, my gem.”

Lips curving down at the delay, you lean back to lay down, completely giving up on the food despite your stomach grumbling against the dismissal.

“Can Beel bring food when he comes to visit?” you ask sleepily after the gentle carding through your hair lulls you into a comfortable daze. “I’ll ask him, gem, get some rest for now.”

x

“Ya don’t need to hold me I’m not gonna hurt her, c’mon, Lucifer!”

The whining makes you bite back a grin and you give your husband a little nod because Mammon and the others heard what happened but since the incident, no one besides Lucifer, Diavolo, and Barbatos actually saw you in person. “It’s fine, treasure, Mammon will be real careful with me, right?”

Eagerly nodding, you watch him give his best puppy dog eyes to his brother and Lucifer lets him go with a sigh that furthers with an eye roll when his siblings start bickering about who gets to sit next to you.

Taking pity on your husband because you know how much the past two weeks have drained him both physically and mentally, you beckon him close for a kiss but stop to murmur something against his lips before he pulls away. “Go take a walk, treasure, I’ll be fine and you need some air and quiet, you’ll get neither here.”

He agrees with a press of lips on your forehead and by the time you wave him off, his brothers have already busied themselves emptying the food they brought you out of them the bags, all seated right in front of the couch you’re laid on in a semi-circle that makes you laugh because of its resemblance to a kindergarten class.

Despite their curiosity, the demons, mainly thanks to hard stares from Satan and Belphegor, wait until you’ve finished eating to orientate the conversation towards waters they haven’t dared sail with their eldest sibling around, aware that the situation has made him his fair share of upset too.

“So, why’d you get shot?” asks Mammon, hopping on the couch next to you after Satan and Asmodeus come back from putting the last dishes in the kitchen.

Eagerness and concern battle in the demon’s tone and you can see in their eyes that the others share the feeling, but you’ve missed teasing them a lot, especially since you haven’t seen any of them in person since that celebratory trip to Italy four months ago.

Patting the white hair, you grin at Mammon. “How come you don’t know?” you hum, lips quirked up with mischief, “Getting shot is pretty gossip-worthy, thought I’d be famous by now.”

Eyes roll up at the joke and Satan fondly huffs, “You’re married to Lucifer and our prime human ambassador,” he reminds, “I doubt anyone would contest that you already are plenty famous.” Pausing to slap Belzeebub’s hand away from his piece of cake, he adds, “And we already know, we just wanna hear it from you.”

Conceding to his point with a little laugh, you lean back against the pillows and playfully hop your legs on Mammon’s lap before relenting to explaining the reason that kept you stuck to a bed for more than a week.

“It was political,” you say, “Humans do that kind of stuff when they don't agree with something. They get dumb and violent.”

You sigh with a groan. “That bastard shot me five times though, I’d be almost moved by his dedication if I didn’t want to smash his face in the nearest wall.”

Surprised by the venom coating the last part of your sentence, you glance at them and laugh. “What? He shot me five times, that hurts,” you point out and their understanding hums makes you chuckle before you carry on.

“But yeah, people oppose the union of the realms, I’m one of the poster people for it, add two and two and people shoot you.”

Arms stretching over your head, you let them hang on the armrest before facing your friends. “I’m okay though,” you smile, “And my case will open the court of the three realms, isn’t that cool?”

Mammon stares at you like you’ve grown a second head so you wriggle your feet on his lap to make him cheer up and your relaxed attitude helps the others ease into the comfort of a playful atmosphere.

It fully settles only after they’re done asking you all their questions but it doesn’t matter to you and you simply focus on making the most of it, happy beyond words for an afternoon surrounded solely by your friends and their mischief.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no update!  
> time flies by so fast and i had a little obey me hiatus but i started playing the game again so i'm back haha
> 
> enjoy!

“Treasure,” you sigh, exasperation and endearment battling in your expression, “I’m pregnant not on the brink of death.”

The phrasing triggers an immediate frown, and you roll your eyes before cupping Lucifer’s face. “This is an opening event, honey,” you remind, “You have to smile, not terrify everyone.”

Huffing at the reproach, he tries to cross his arms but you catch his hands and lay them on your stomach.

“Baby is okay,” you hum with a faint smile, but your voice, though fond, is firm when you continue. “Mama is okay too, so can Daddy please stop acting like he’s gonna murder everyone who looks at me?”

Lips pursing at the baby talk you’re for once only half-teasing him with, he relents with a deep exhale. “I will behave,” he says, not quite grumbling, but the hints of sourness trailing his surrender fade when you beckon him down for a kiss.

“That’s my good demon,” you praise, pleased to see your effort to distract him with your antics working.

x

“Gimme a smile,” you whisper to your husband, and Lucifer’s unfazed gaze pulls your lips into a grin. “C’mon, treasure,” you tease, “You’re the avatar of pride, boast a little, people love beautiful people acting arrogant.”

The comment earns you a dubious moue, and Lucifer cocks a quizzical eyebrow at you. “I highly doubt that,” he retorts, and you chuckle as you take his hand to rest it on your lap. “Nuh-uh,” you assure, “You’re popular, the more drama you give them, the happier they’ll be.”

Anticipating the demon’s reaction, you still stifle a laugh seeing the flash of faint revulsion crossing his features. “I think I’ll pass,” he declares as his fingers move to clasp your hand in his, “Besides between Asmodeus and Mammon I reckon the media will have all the dramatics they could wish for.”

Granting him his point with an amused huff, you then let out a deep exhale and smile as your eyes roam the crowd.

“We did a good job, Lucifer,” you muse, tickles of satisfaction gliding on your skin watching individuals who would have never stepped foot next to one another happily conversing in the large room.

“Yes,” softly hums your husband, crimson orbs set on you, “We really did.”

x

“Isn’t it too risky?”

A scoff responds to the wary look you dart on him, and Mammon waves his hand to dismiss your concern. “My middle name’s risky,” he smugly retorts, and you snort hearing him use yet another expression he picked up in his time here.

“No, it’s not,” deadpans Lucifer with a sigh, “And MC is right, this is too risky.”

Pouting at the refusal, his brother’s stern stare isn’t enough to deter him from further arguing his case. “C’mon, ya gotta lemme do it!”

Exchanging a glance with your husband, carmine orbs let you know you may take the lead so you focus on Mammon and grin. “Fine,” you say, and just like it happens every time you do this, the demon’s beaming expression falters when you add, “Give me a good reason why and I’ll let you.”

Shoulder briefly dropping, he gapes before squaring them back up. “Easy,” he assures, and you both quirk a curious eyebrow at him, “It’ll make a dope story for super awesome uncle Mammon to tell baby Alexander!”

Somewhat endeared by the demon’s reasoning, Lucifer’s groan makes you chuckle as it withers a good slice of Mammon’s confidence in the argument, but it as usual isn’t quite enough to convince him yet.

“Alexander’s parents are the leading figures in the unification of the three realms,” points out Satan who had been silently enjoying the interaction, and Mammon turns to glare at him, but Leviathan completes his brother’s argument, “I think he’ll have enough awesome stories without you crashing a boat in the middle of the road, dumbass.”

Gasping with what, after years you are still amused to recognize as genuine offense, Mammon hooks his hands on his hips and scoffs. “I’m not gonna crash it anywhere and you’re the dumbass,” he retorts, only earning himself a snort from his sibling. “Ya’ll see, it’ll be what everyone remembers the parade for!”

“No, it won’t,” announces Lucifer, and though his scolding face is on, you faintly grin spotting the flecks of fondness slipping in his expression when his younger brother isn’t looking. “I forbid you to go anywhere near the boats during the parade.”

Not quite whining at the statement, another look from the older demon has Mammon grumbling a surrender you both know won’t last, so you smile and casually say, “Of course he won’t, he’ll be busy staying with me.”

Perking up at your words, you smile at the confusion your announcement prompted and wink at your friend. “Unless you mind being my bodyguard for the parade?” A small huff of understanding on your right lets you know the alternative you came up with satisfies Lucifer, so he nods when his brother glances back and forth between you. “You don’t have to if-”

“No!” he hastily interrupts before clearing his throat. “Nope, of course I’ll be your bodyguard,” he agrees, giddy pride slithering in his stance as he beams at the offer. “Good,” you grin, promptly following with goodbyes to take your leave from your friends with your husband before Mammon starts taking his mission seriously a little too soon.

“You handled that one well,” praises Lucifer in a hum as you make your way to your car, and you chuckle. “Gotta give uncle Mammon a little something,” you smile, “He’s excited about Alexander, it’s cute.”

Nodding with a fond huff, Lucifer slips in the driver’s seat. “They all are,” he reminds, and the tinge of exasperation trailing the statement prompts you to take his hand and brush a kiss on it. “Bear with it, treasure,” you hum before attaching your seatbelt, “I’m relieved to know Alexander will have so many people ready to care for him.”

Features softening, Lucifer’s eyes dart to your round stomach, and he smiles. “Me too.”


	9. Chapter 9

Fingertips drifting above the skin of your abdomen, you wonder how much the marks etched with the reminders of ache will stretch as the pregnancy further changes your body to make room for the little one snug inside you.

You brag about them, chin tilted up and a smug smirk on when you retell the experience. But Lucifer’s bond with you didn’t click in straight away, and you can remember the hurt irradiating from each bullet before your husband used his powers to ward off the effects of the shots.

The burn was short-lived, but you still remember it, and by the way Lucifer’s aura tickles your skin every time you attend a public event, you know he won’t ever forget it either.

You survived, and, magic be blessed, walked away with solely five faint marks on your body.

Not surprised by your luck per se, you can’t help nervousness to slither back into your system when the cracks of your confident front widen ever so slightly.

“I know you’re an all-mighty demon, but do you ever get scared?” Whispered with your back to your husband, part of you hopes Lucifer is already asleep to let the question fade in silence through the moonlit air of your room.

But you feel him shift behind you. “I didn’t use to, not like this,” he admits, and the reply is enough to turn you around.

“I always feared for my siblings,” he earnestly confesses, features more relaxed than you would have expected as what a few years ago would have been tightly locked secrets flow out in the night. “But while their antics remain hopelessly childish, they are strong.” He pauses, and discreet fondness spills in the carmine orbs meeting your eyes. “Stronger than most, all of them.”

Gentle in his touch, he curls a hand around your hip and brings you closer. “But then I met you.”

Thoughts still coated with the weariness of dreaded weakness, you huff with a small smile. “Good to know I’m terrifying.” Your voice is loyal, last rampart between you and the insecurity growing in your chest, but Lucifer, as you anticipated he would, sees through it.

Yet he doesn’t try to make you take a shortcut, and simply smiles at your joke, before his hand slips under the hem of your shirt to lay further up in a spot he has now long claimed as his.

“You are,” he declares, and you could kiss him just for the tenderness of his willing play along to your approach towards a fact you’re not quite ready to phrase. “And I reckon quite a few would certainly agree.”

Delighted by his addition, neither of you need more than the memories gently gliding through your heads to recall the veracity of the statement, and the tension stiffening your limbs lessens feeling the soft strokes of Lucifer’s thumb above the waistline of your pants.

“You worry I would get hurt,” you whisper after his touch unknots the reluctance from your throat, and he nods. “You may be imbued with my powers, but you remain human, my gem,” he reminds, “You’re the most delicate thing I’ve ever cared for.”

His hand moves, slowly but steadily to rest his palm on your stomach. “Being almighty as you say, didn’t help me protect you.”

Gulping as he maps the five marks you know responsible for clouding his expression, you halt his remorseful exploration and lay your hand on his through your shirt, earning yourself a fond look from him before he brushes his lips on your forehead.

“I’m scared to lose you and see you hurt,” he hums, and you exhale with relief puffing in your breath hearing a steady resolve in his voice when he continues, “But I know I don’t stand alone to protect you, and I know you’re strong too, my darling.”

Shuffling closer you bask in the comfort he emanates, and latch on his words for the vigor you need to push back the taunting whispers that kept you up before.

“It’s okay if you’re scared,” you then say, and though you both share the aim of your statement, Lucifer knows you well enough to not point fingers.

Instead he stares, crimson holding glint of quiet endearment as speaks. “Only a fool refuses to acknowledge fear, my treasure, and you are many things but a fool isn’t one of them.”

Faintly chuckling at the oddly phrased praise, a genuine grin etches on your lips after Lucifer pecks them. “You have nothing to worry about,” he assures, voice lowered to a tender murmur, “Feel your fear and overcome it, my love, I will be there every step of the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chap started with a "aaangst????" but then twisty twisty and boom, fluff and power couple wins again
> 
> D.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter!

Noticing the pinch of Lucifer’s expression from where you stand between Satan and Asmodeus, you give your friends’ elbows a light press and swiftly excuse yourself.

Polite grins matched with excuses help you navigate the crowd, parting a path to your husband and a frown you recognize as a sign of impending trouble.

“Mrs. Morningstar,” loudly greets the person responsible for the irritation rippling in Lucifer’s aura, and their eyes immediately betray hints of what they could have done to unnerve the demon. “What a pleasure, I take it you and the babe are faring well?”

The pointed look at your round stomach precedes a hearty laugh, and you plaster a smile on your face while discreetly moving closer to Lucifer.

Relieved when his arm wraps around your waist, you discard the need to soothe his soured mood for now, confident that your presence will suffice to do the job for now.

“Yes, we are quite well,” you declare, easily stringing up pleasantries to divert their attention to your words and away from the demon now not quite standing behind you with a stern stare you know would be for the party if noticed by the guest, as annoying as they may be.

Nerves steeled by the many events you have had to attend alongside Diavolo since you took your role as ambassador, you manage to drift the two of you away from the troublesome interlocutor seamlessly enough to impress your husband.

“That was quite well done, my gem,” comments the demon as you link your arms to walk through the crowd, and you wink at him. “Of course it was, nothing but professionalism from the Morgninstars.”

Amused by the tease, Lucifer fondly indulges your request to stop by the food table before finding Diavolo, hand lightly resting on your lower back as your eyes roam the different items to make your choice.

“You don’t have to hold me,” you chuckle, merely playful for you have long ago gotten used to Lucifer’s habits, but the demon, mischievous solely by the glint of his eyes, sounds proud as always when he replies.

“You carry our heir, my gem,” he reminds, thumb stroking the curve of your back above the waistline of your pants, “I ought to make sure nothing nefarious dares to upset your snack break.”

Granting the tint of humor a little laugh, you beckon him close for a kiss and smiles against his lips. “Dare I say you sound somewhat smug, Mr. Morningstar,” you tease, and he cocks an amused eyebrow at you as you cheekily takes a bite of food.

“Now why would I be smug about my wife and child?” he falsely ponders, endearingly playful when he delicately catches the finger you flick his cheek with between his teeth. “I don’t know. But I did hear the Morningstars have quite a prideful vein running in the family.”

Letting go of your finger, Lucifer brings your left hand to his lips and brushes a peck on the silver ring ornating it. “With good reason, my love.” Your eyes lock as he speaks, and three words bloom in your minds at the same time.

Warm with the embers of affection that steadily glow in your hearts, you exchange one more kiss before returning to duties you both share excitement to put on hold once the latest addition of the family makes his arrival amongst you, the first pride of many in a long future side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to end the story with one last wink to the title & the hint of their promising future because their family will be as badass as they are 
> 
> hope you enjoyed the story and ty to all those who read, kudo-ed and commented! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔩  
>   
> 📍 [where to find me](https://mooniv.carrd.co/)  
>   
> D.


End file.
